


Chemistry

by Sheng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: 但凡一段感情的發生，都有跡可循。全文收錄在飛揚大的科學組推廣本《Together Forever》裡頭！





	

但凡一段感情的發生，都有跡可循。  
在文明之前，在心智未開之前，情感的流動成為人類史上最重要的演化過程，️表現的形式因人而異，但大體不脫形式上的詢問、試探或象徵意義的行動。  
史蒂夫自認不遲鈍，誰都不會否認美國隊長在精神層面的敏銳，這就是為何當團隊裡的智者、科學家、變身怪醫，在下一秒即將跌在跑步機上時，史蒂夫能眼明手快伸手拉住他的原因。

「——我覺得，有人在追求我。」  
布魯斯坐在休息區域的沙發上，盯著被自己喝掉半瓶礦泉水的寶特瓶發呆五分鐘後，以介於侷促和挫敗的神情坦白。  
以實際時間計算，距離史蒂夫上次聽到類同的煩惱已是數十年前的事，他不確定現代的感情文化是否已經演變至他不能理解的境界，但他仍然樂意給予自己能力所及的幫助。  
「介意說給我聽嗎？」  
布魯斯搓了搓指掌，「據我推測，這個人做了一些可稱之為『示好』的舉動，但我不太確定──」他的指掌覆在額側，「我希望是我弄錯了，畢竟我對『這個』不是很擅長。」  
厚實的溫度覆上他的肩，「冷靜一點，布魯斯。這些事會困擾你嗎？」  
「會。不，不會，」他停了一會，「我是指，舉動本身不會，困擾我的是他背後的意圖。」  
史蒂夫捕捉到了重點，但他決定不在此刻打斷布魯斯。  
「他做了什麼？」  
「讓電子束照彩虹顏色變換光芒、讓鑽石還原為碳、見面時用一安培的電流刺激我、展示了  
──」布魯斯絮絮叨叨地念了一大串，除了第一項勉強可稱得上有趣之外，史蒂夫聽不出其他項目的意圖，在他冬眠期間，原來現代表達感情的方式已經這麼前衛。  
「雖然我不太明白，」史蒂夫拍了拍布魯斯的肩，「但你認為這就是追求？」  
布魯斯一頓，彷彿直到此刻才開始思考這個問題，「我猜是的，」他神情謹慎，「這些舉動除了讓我情緒起伏之外毫無意義。」  
「也許他只是喜歡玩樂？」  
布魯斯臉一紅，「他很清楚地表達過他私人的興趣。」  
「用說的？」  
布魯斯輕輕搖頭，「他控制電漿游離態展示的。」  
「電漿──什麼？」  
「電漿游離態。」說到熟悉的領域，布魯斯回答得很迅速。「他用電漿游離態展示一串維吉尼亞密碼，如果以我的名字作為密匙，解密後可以得到原文。」  
「原文是？」史蒂夫再次證明他很會抓重點。

「『你穿襯衫很辣，但我更喜歡你不穿的樣子。』」

史蒂夫用力眨眼，甩掉一瞬間以為自己看見誰的既視感。  
布魯斯看起來比他更尷尬。

「如果這讓你不舒服──」  
「不，當然不是。」布魯斯瞥過頭，露出泛紅的耳廓，「我只是──不知道如何回應。」  
「那很簡單。」史蒂夫漾出暖如陽光的笑容，「你喜歡他嗎？」

 

東尼姍姍來遲地拉開布魯斯身旁的椅子，布魯斯極其自然地側身，讓東尼偏著身子順暢地坐到他的位子上，東尼伸手拿起玻璃杯湊到嘴邊，布魯斯正巧將玻璃杯放回桌上。他們坐得靠近，移動手肘的時機自然地交錯，無需特意禮讓彼此的空間。

「──錫、碘和磷？」布魯斯挑起眉。  
「完全正確，」東尼滔滔不絕地介紹，「SnIP具備極端的機械柔韌度，可任意彎曲不至於斷裂。目前最細的SnIP纖維可以做到數奈米，只包含五種纖維。穩定度高達500度C，除此之外，SnIP雙螺旋可懸浮於甲苯，再經由噴射沉積產生薄層。」  
「聽起來不錯，你打算用在熱電元素的能量轉換上？」  
「大材小用，布魯斯。我打算利用它的超高彈性。你想要什麼花色？」  
東尼話風一轉，正在喝水的布魯斯瞬間嗆得直咳，坐位稍遠的娜塔莎手一揮，衛生紙在空中漂亮迴旋，飛到布魯斯臉上的前一秒被東尼一手接住。  
布魯斯用衛生紙擦了擦嘴角，順過氣，給所有擔憂的隊友們一個安撫的笑容。  
他錯開視線，低聲道，「我考慮一下。」  
東尼笑著哼了一聲，眼神帶有某種勢在必得的決心，「我等你。」

 

娜塔莎按下暫停鍵，優美的詠嘆調倏然暫停，布魯斯回過神來，滿臉侷促，「我們再來一次？」  
「這可以等。」娜塔莎雙手環胸，「我們何不談談你的感情問題？」  
「我的──什麼？」布魯斯驚惶失措的樣子就像看見浩克從天上掉下來砸毀了一棟民房，娜塔莎幾乎不忍心逼問他。  
幾乎。  
「感情問題。」娜塔莎堅定地重覆道，「克林特聽到你和隊長的談話。」  
而鷹眼理所當然會告訴黑寡婦。  
「噢那是、那只是，」布魯斯拔下眼鏡，用力揉了揉臉，他試圖描述整個過程，但情感與肢體語言都不是能夠量化的數據，「──就是那樣子。」  
「布魯斯，」娜塔莎放柔了語調，「你覺得那個人如何？」  
布魯斯放下手掌，重新帶上眼鏡，他搓著指節沉思，娜塔莎耐心地等他。黑寡婦有的是耐心。  
「他很聰明，」最終，布魯斯慢慢地說，「聰明絕頂。」  
娜塔莎挑起眉，能讓布魯斯稱讚聰明的人不多，這將範圍限縮到了一個她與克林特都不熟識的領域，他們誰也不認得世界上除了東尼和布魯斯以外的天才科學家。  
「然後？」  
「迷人，有自信，長相俊帥，很好相處，有原則，很有自我主見。」布魯斯說著露出微笑，「當他堅持己見的時候，他的眼睛亮的像星光，那很可愛，非常可愛。」  
「布魯斯，」娜塔莎打斷他，她的表情嚴肅的像當場撞見她最好的朋友被仙人跳，「你確定那個人不是在玩弄你？」  
以布魯斯深居簡出的生活型態，娜塔莎不認為布魯斯能在生活中認識那麼優秀的對象，要麼布魯斯搞錯了，要麼那個人是情場浪子，反覆展現兩面手法來誘引純情的布魯斯上鉤。她絕不允許任何人傷害布魯斯，誰都不可以。

「我相信不是。」布魯斯按住娜塔莎的手腕，暖熱的溫度熨著黑寡婦的脈搏，「他不是那樣的人，我知道不是。」  
他的保證未能打消娜塔莎猜疑的目光。醉酒的人都堅信自己清醒。  
「布魯斯，」娜塔莎沉痛地宣佈，「你已經愛上他了。那個人是誰？」她要把那個幸運的傢伙倒吊在史塔克大廈頂樓逼他發誓會愛布魯斯一輩子，永遠。

 

最後一個抵達餐桌的仍然是東尼。  
他拉開布魯斯身側的椅子，正要坐下，布魯斯忽然扣住他的手腕。  
布魯斯第一次主動這麼做，東尼停下動作，他端詳著布魯斯半晌，勾起唇角，「你做好決定了。」  
布魯斯輕輕點頭，「那條褲子，我有想要的花色。」  
東尼笑了一聲，又一聲，再一聲。  
在所有人搞懂發生什麼事之前，他單手稱在餐桌上，俯下身，布魯斯昂首接下他的吻。

史蒂夫打翻了他的湯，娜塔莎弄掉了叉子，克林特摔下了湯匙，除此之外，這個早晨一切都很美好。  
而明天，布魯斯相信，和東尼在一起的第一天，一定會更好。

 

Fin.


End file.
